The Revengers
by Saiyan Princess Of California
Summary: SEQUEL TO EMPIRE OF THE SON, AU- Years after Queen Mela's fall, the Saiyans are still living in peace with their empire being more prosper than ever. Bulma, Vegeta and their friends enjoy their perfect lives with their families being as happy as they can be. But there is some new threat on the rise in the dark that could mean the end of the Saiyans...
1. V for Vendetta

**A/N: **hey there... here's the sequel biatchessss!

But let's get serious here, guess who's back, with the long awaited sequel of Empire of the son? :) We really hope you like it ;)

We don't have much to say, so enjoy this :) Let us know what you think.

Don't own it, never did, never will :P

Love, K &amp; S :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: V for Vendetta.**

* * *

Throne rooms had been many things during the years. Often intimidating, often warm and inviting, other times beautiful, sometimes sad, it always depended on the situation and the King. Throne rooms usually consisted of luxurious decorations, a regal interior décor, two thrones- one for the King and the other one for the Queen- and most importantly, it consisted of the ones who ruled the country… or as is our case, the planet.

Kings and Queens had been very different throughout the years, often merciful, other times ruthless, sometimes brave and not rarely cowards. Of course there had been times when the Queen had passed away, leaving behind either a very depressed and pessimistic King, or a King who looked like something had crawled up his ass and died there. However, Kings and Queens were all essentially the same- people who led perfect lives. Behind closed door though, they were bitter, often surrendering themselves to adulterous habits or other sins, breaking more rules than their royal protocol had had in all of its existence.

These, however, were not Bulma and Vegeta's case.

If throne rooms in most cases mirrored the ruler's soul, it didn't for Bulma and Vegeta. How could something be different yet essentially the same? That's what those two were.

The blue haired Queen smiled as she took a look at last year's highlights.

She had become a mother. That was the best thing that had ever happened to her, nothing could beat that. She had given birth to her and Vegeta's little guy that day a year ago; today was her son's first birthday. She couldn't pick a day that had been more special than the rest because with her Trunks, every day was a new day and every day had reserved something special for her.

The moment Trunks had grabbed her finger for the first time- the day he was born. She had felt such an amazing sense of pride within for both her and Vegeta, knowing they had created something so pure, so perfect you just couldn't take your eyes off him. Trunks was their light, their world, their life. She couldn't imagine her life without him, and neither could Vegeta.

The moment Trunks had gotten his first tooth- Gosh that had been a very cranky day. It didn't help that the guy had a set of lungs either. Naturally he took that from his father. _Of course_ he did! Her voice _wasn't_ so shrilly.

The moment Trunks had said his first word, her heart had swelled with pride! And although his first word had been "Papa" she didn't mind. Vegeta just looked absolutely adorable when he spent time with the young prince. And then he had learned other words such as _wench_ or _woman_… she most certainly minded that!

Or the moment Trunks had taken his first steps. The look on his face had been priceless; she had taken a toy from him because he was being very bratty. Her son was a prince but it would be a cold day in hell when he became spoiled! He had wanted the toy at all costs, which made him get up on his feet and take his first step towards his mother. Needless to say, the Queen had given the toy to him as a reward for his accomplishment.

Tears threatened to wet her cheeks as she used her hands to fan herself, hoping it would be enough to stop the surge of nostalgia overpowering her entire being.

"Mamaaaa!"

The reason she breathed, the reason she existed- her small but bright ray of sunshine- _tried to_ run to his mother and she got on her knees, arms outstretched, silently telling him her whole hug and being was waiting for him to wrap his tiny chubby arms around her neck so she would feel once again what it truly meant to be a mother- being someone's hero all the time, someone who meant the world to them and someone who they thought was flawless. And as she felt her little boy wrap his arms around her, she felt blessed. Blessed because she had the most amazing husband one could ever find- who was walking towards his family by the way- and the Queen felt herself want to rip his clothes off and jump his bones right then and there, his sexy smirk being what she needed to melt at the sight of him. Blessed because said husband had given her the most precious gift since man's creation- a child.

"Mama so pwetty."

"Would you look at my little guy!" she said gasping and Trunks stood there, nose and chin pointing upwards, head held high and she couldn't help but smile whole heartedly- her little guy was 1 and already acting like his father. "You look so handsome baby, who should I thank for this?"

"Daddy! He dwessed me up!"

"Did he now?" she said smirking and winking at Vegeta, who smirked back in return, mouthing the words 'Thank me later in the bedroom.' so Trunks wouldn't listen.

"Uh-huh!" the little guy nodded eagerly, soon his attention focusing elsewhere.

The proud parents watched their only son sloppily walk to different corners of the throne room, his short chubby legs walking at a fast pace though, but looking terribly hilarious while doing so.

"Thanks for wearing him the tux. I know you didn't want to and the fact you did it for me speaks volumes." Said Bulma, kissing her husband on his cheek, as he smirked.

"The list of things you have to _properly_ thank me for woman is growing quite a lot."

"Oh but I can handle anything you throw at me my sweet king. I'm in a kinky type of mood today, if you know what I mean."

Vegeta's cheeks sported a pale shade of red as he shook his head, wrapping his arms around his mate and wife's waist. "Lustful, vulgar wench." He said before kissing her hungrily, her arms wrapping around his neck, hands in his hair.

"Thanks." She murmured against his lips, between the kiss as he broke away staring at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"For breathing. You breathe Vegeta, you're alive. You love me, you do more than that- you treasure me. You've given me a life I had never dreamed of having beyond innocent bedtime stories. And you've given me a beautiful son, although he is hard to handle sometimes, I wouldn't have him any other way."

Vegeta hugged her, which was something he rarely did unless in the bedroom and kissed the part between her neck and shoulder, then stared into her eyes. "You deserve it, as annoying as you are."

Bulma kissed him again hungrily, momentarily forgetting about their son being in the same room, about his birthday party/ball and the fact that they were expecting guests.

"Get a room." Said a voice form the door of the throne room and the couple immediately broke away, glaring at the party pooper, their eyes softening at the sight of a white dress and waist length, wavy blue hair.

"Auntieeeee!" squealed Trunks, once again sloppily trying to run to his favorite aunt of all.

Elia's smile broke into an impossibly huge grin, picking up the young prince and doing a perfect twirl as if she was a seasoned dancer.

"Happy birthday baby boy! I missed you, look at how grown up you are!"

"Weally?"

"Yes honey, you're a giant!"

Trunks beamed at his godmother and turned his face to his parents. "Elia says I'm a gigant."

The three adults laughed out loud at his statement. "No Trunks, it's _giant_, not _gigant_."

"Okay." Was all he said before she let him go and he resumed what he had been doing prior to his godmother's arrival.

"You spoil him way too much Elia." Said Bulma shaking her head, hugging the young girl who looked practically like her twin sister. The Theran Queen had come a long way in the short year she had been ruling. Everybody loved her, and the opposite gender was not giving her a minute of peace. She could relate to Trunks, seeing as Bulma had Saiyan women begging her every single day, in hopes that the Queen would consider their daughters worthy of her son in the future. But Bulma politely refused them saying she wanted to let her son make his own choices when the time came.

"What can I say, the little guy and I are best buddies!" said the Theran Queen, smiling. She held herself with such grace that it brought tears to Bulma's eyes, and she reminded her of her late mother Casia.

"Still trying to escape from the hellish life of an eligible bachelorette?" asked Bulma winking and Elia smirked.

"Well what can I say, someone stole my betrothed so I had to stay single. It's all about being altruistic."

"Altruistic my ass." Shot back the Saiyan/Human queen playfully.

* * *

"But mom, I don't want to wear this fucking thing, it's stupid."

Artia stopped what she was doing and stared at her son. "Just because Vegeta uses those words doesn't mean you should use them too. Besides, it's Trunks' first birthday. You loved the guy like your youngest brother since day one. Don't you want to look good on his birthday?"

"Hmph. Who needs to look good when you're strong? Trunks knows I love him lots."

The black haired woman sighed. Dealing with Helios was getting harder by the day, not because he was a little rascal, but because he was taking after Vegeta more than she would like to admit. She knew she would have to let go at some point in her life, eventually, but it still hurt. She had seen his first steps, had heard him utter his first word, had seen him when he had been sick with the flu and even when he and his twin sister had been fighting, those rare times they did fight. How was she supposed to let go?

"There, all set. Gosh my little guy is so handsome. I love you hun." She said wrapping both her arms tightly around him, as if this was the last time they would see each other in a long time and the 7 year old boy could feel the sadness in his mother's voice.

"Mom… I love you too." He decided that was all he was going to say, and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, wiping a tear from her eyes. Why was she so emotional all of a sudden?

Artia sniffed once, giving him a warm smile. "Go tell your father and siblings that we should leave the house in 5."

The little boy nodded and ran down the stairs, yelling in the process. "Dad, Coco, A- mom said we should leave the house in 5 but I'm positive she meant hours not minutes."

Artia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Still acting like Vegeta. She didn't mind, because the kids were supposed to be royalty one day. The king was merely teaching them how to be royals, while the kids were still in the dark about their true destiny.

"The Queen may have been dubbed as the most beautiful woman in the Universe, but nothing comes close to my woman." Said a voice behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist; kissing the back of her neck. He was doing this on purpose.

"What are you doing?" she purred as her husband moved his hands lower, way lower between her thighs and Artia sighed, wishing they were alone not with the kids waiting for them downstairs.

"What does it look like? Let's hope Chichi volunteers and takes the kids for a sleepover tonight. I'm not exactly in the mood for you to be quiet."

Artia gasped and hit his shoulder playfully. "Let's get out of here mister. Helios will be up fussing any minute now."

"Yes good thinking. The sooner we get to go, the sooner we'll be back home." Said Raditz as he pinched her butt while she laughed and went downstairs.

* * *

The blonde woman was staring out at the capital, watching as the sun which was about to set, had taken its usual violet hue. She loved this city and wouldn't change it for the world. The past year had been hectic to say the least.

Trunks, as cute as he was, was every mother's idea of a handful. He had a set of lungs- boy was he able to scream- he was fussy when he wanted to, he demanded everyone at his beck and call and could sometimes mimic his father's posture and everything. But his very positive qualities could easily overshadow the fits he could throw.

He was adorable to say the least, he was a happy child, he was a little rascal- and she liked that because that was exactly how she had been as a child. They would often pull pranks on whoever was unfortunate enough to cross their paths and even though it was out of character for a princess to behave like this, Zana was never known as one to care what other people thought. She was her own person. She was like that, take it or leave it.

"Why so pensive?" asked Tarble turning her around in his embrace from behind, and she smiled. No, she cared what at least one person in this world thought. She couldn't imagine her life without him. And in the House of Vegeta, the younger sibling was a sweet.

"Nothing, just thinking about the year we left behind, since Trunks was born, you know…"

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Zana bit her lip and thought hard about his question. Yes something had been bothering her for the past month and she had been keeping it from Tarble quite well. After a year of marriage, she felt ready. But she wasn't exactly sure how she should approach it, although her mate's character made things way more approachable then what they looked like. When they had first gotten marriage, they had both decided to spend the first year like this, blissfully alone.

She always thought that the first year of marriage was the most difficult. Adding a baby to the equation wasn't exactly her idea of a smart move, so they had talked and had both agreed that babies weren't a topic for a year. But Bulma's motherhood had made Zana quite envious. Not in a bad way, mind you.

Her best friend was a dream mother. She was caring, she was attentive, she was loving, she was protective- overly so at times- but didn't all mothers fuss over their children? Weren't they all like mother hens? What kind of mother could Zana be? She was still a child- mentally.

_'You grow up the moment you give birth.'_ Had said her blue haired best friend once, while they were both having lunch as Trunks was taking a nap. _'You realize you don't need to be babied and coddled from your mom the first moment you lock eyes with your child. It begins sooner than that, from the moment you listen to that tiny heartbeat that grabs your entire being and never lets go. But things just grow tenfold from that point on. Even your senses heighten- your eyesight becomes better, believe it or not. You're able to listen to your baby's voice even in the noisiest place. You just know when he's hungry, he's thirsty, needs a change of diapers, you also just know if something's wrong with him. It's what we call maternal instinct. We all have it- even Mela had it.'_

Zana had never been nervous about anything before, but this was not something she could take lightly.

"Zan'?"

She heard Tarble call her name and realized she had taken quite the time to answer his question.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

The prince was taken aback from her question. He loved kids; he knew he had wanted his own since the first moment he and Zana got married, even before that. But he also knew his mate wasn't ready to take that huge step, which would eventually shape their lives. They would no longer be without a care in the world. They would have to take care of someone who could only breathe on his own.

"I always did, but you weren't ready. What makes you think you are now?"

The blonde princess sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Trunks. The more time I spend with him, the more I realize I have always been ready, I just thought I wasn't. We already have a strong bond, but when I see Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks, I know I want that too."

Tarble smiled and kissed her deeply. "What my princess wants, my princess gets." He replied when he pulled away, only to be awarded with his mate's huge bright smile. He would cross the Universe just to make her happy.

"You look beautiful." He said, nuzzling her neck and the blonde princess giggled, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Why thank you handsome, you don't look bad yourself. Shall we go? I bet the ballroom is full."

Tarble nodded, his face still in the crook of her neck, kissing her.

"Baby, I think we should go today."

The prince groaned and left the room, fingers intertwined with his significant other.

* * *

Whoever could see the family of three with the fourth on his way would think they were happy… and normal. However, they were far from it. Or better say, the matriarch of the family was far from it…

"I swear you're unbelievable sometimes. I don't know how I put up with you."

"But Chichi, hun… the babies were about to hatch. I couldn't leave them unprotected." Said the black haired patriarch scratching the back of his head in pure confusion. Wasn't he supposed to help defenseless creatures?

"Tell me baby, how many people do you see gathered here… waiting for you to come back?"

The black haired Saiyan did a counting with his head- there was Master Roshi, the Human who had trained him; Krillin, Oolong, a shape shifting pig who had been sharing the house with Master Roshi lately; Roshi's friend the Turtle; Krillin's girlfriend, a tall beautiful blonde named Ivy, short of Inverna. She was cold at first, but not a bad girl on the inside. And she seemed to care about his friend and that was all that mattered to him. And Piccolo… He was the reincarnation of the same demon king he had defeated years ago but with a better behavior. He wasn't completely good, but wasn't pure evil either. He was a neutral soul who melted at the sight of Gohan, as much as Chichi didn't like the alien. The guy was from Planet Namek. Gohan was Saiyan, but Kakarot himself was proof that the more the merrier- training never killed nobody.

Mr and Mrs Briefs were there as well. The blonde woman was ecstatic about her grandson's first birthday while the older man looked like he could barely contain his pride at his daughter's son.

Gohan was more concerned about meeting his cousins and Trunks- not giving much importance to the whole birthday ball, as smart as he was. And Chichi… well she was pissed. That was all that was to it.

"Um, I counted 10 Chi…"

"10… 10?! What about our more- than- ready- to- be- born baby?!"

The Saiyan flinched at her voice, and was more than positive that Piccolo's hearing was experiencing difficulties- Namekian hearing was far more superior than Saiyan one. Was he supposed to count the unborn baby too?

"Can we leave now?" said in her more than monotone voice Ivy, clearly bored of all the bickering. He couldn't blame her…

"Yeah, grab the person next to you guys. Alright, all set? Good. 1, 2, 3, planet Vegeta here we come!"

* * *

The birthday ball was at full swing. All the guests had arrived, not one was missing. Bulma looked amazing, in her turquoise, A-line, beaded, floor length dress. She was glowing and smiling from ear to ear but that was more than normal considering the event. Elia and Trunks were trying to avoid moms and little girls, as well as suitors trying to get a hold of her.

"Do you think we're safe honey?"

Trunks put his tiny chubby finger on her lips, as to show her to shush up, when they saw two mothers trying to find them. The little boy sighed sadly and his blue haired godmother couldn't help but feel bad for him. An idea suddenly came to her mind and she grinned.

"Let's go for a swim Trunksie… we'll get to your mom in no time."

Baby Trunks nodded eagerly- anything to escape the clutches of the bad women following them.

During her time on this planet, Elia had discovered a lake right under the palace grounds. The water was crystal clear and had an amazing shade of blue, very different from the blue she had been used to see. It was enticing, it was magical- she could bet there was a history or a legend behind it. The walls surrounding the lake were full of rubies and another precious gem native to this planet- she had discovered this place while spending time with Trunks. It was impossible to get there unless you knew the entrance. Said entrance was accessible only by a cavern under the sea, reachable only by withstanding a considerable depth- a piece of cake in Elia's case.

"Baby as soon as we get underwater I will create the bubble around you, okay?"

This was a routine sentence to Trunks- she always liked to inform him on what was about to happen. The child liked to have things under his control and freaked out when he didn't, even with people who he fully trusted.

As she put the bubble around Trunks' little form, and saw him visibly relax, she closed her eyes in concentration as both her legs turned into a mermaid tail. This was her true self. She wouldn't change it for the world. It was her escape from everything surrounding her, and her and Trunks' secret time together. She swam till she reached the entrance, glanced around her once then entered the underwater cavern. Catching eye of the surface, she let her head come out first, then Trunks', relieving him of his protecting bubble and getting her long legs back. When she was fully human once again, she walked to the shore and using her powers, dried herself of all excessive water. Trunks had been protected from his bubble the whole time.

"Our secret hideout helped us once again munchkin."

Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment and his face mimicked Bulma's when she was brainstorming. "Won't the bad women chase us again?"

Elia thought for a moment and smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Plus, it's not their fault you're so handsome." She finished, poking him in his belly, earning a giggle from the one year old baby. She loved the little guy to pieces.

"Elia is pwetty too." He said in a sing-a-song voice and his godmother hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. She opened the door and when she was positive there was no one around she let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Who would have ever thought the secret entrance in the palace was in a bathroom? Conveniently so, Elia's bathroom? The Theran queen always had her own room in the palace, always the same, so it was a good thing. She checked herself in the mirror and when she was pleased with how she looked, she left the room, closing the door after her. All she had to do now was take a shortcut to the ballroom.

As soon as she arrived there, Bulma appeared right in front of her.

"Where were you two?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. Elia just shrugged and winked and the Saiyan/Human queen visibly relaxed- she had full trust in her son's godmother.

There were quite a few people she had missed, Krillin for example. They were good friends, he was the only one who hadn't ignored her in her most difficult times and hadn't found her weird. Next to him was his new girlfriend, Inverna, or how the rest of his friends liked to call her, Ivy. She was a tall woman, blonde shoulder length hair and icy blue cat eyes. Apparently, she had started as an intern at Capsule Corp and that's how she and Krillin had met- Elia was happy for him. He deserved all the best.

* * *

"Oh there you are!" said Mrs Briefs approaching Chichi and Artia. "I was thinking you might need some time alone with your husbands and time off from motherhood. How about I take Gohan, Helios, Coco and Alexandra for the night? They always enjoyed sleepovers at my place."

Both black haired women looked at one another first then smiled at the blonde woman, who was smiling brightly at the thought of babying 1 full and three half Saiyans. There was nothing else the woman loved more than cooking and babying children. And since her own grandchild was obviously too young to deal with Instant Transmission, she only had 4 of them at the moment.

"Thank you Mrs Briefs!" said Artia looking terribly relieved at the thought of a night alone with her husband. She blushed when she remembered what Raditz had said before they left the house and the two women next to her didn't fail to notice it.

"OOOOHHH!" squealed Mrs Briefs, as Artia winced from the loud voice. "How wonderful to be young once again. Why, when my husband and I were young, we have gone at it in all sorts of places, even the kitchen counter might I add. Oh to be young and in love, Bulma was conceived the only time we didn't use protection. Make sure to show your boys what us women are-"

"Ok Mrs Briefs, thank you for tonight!" said Chichi, not really in the mood to hear the blonde human share her sex life.

"Anytime hun!" replied the blonde Briefs and left the two younger women alone, stare at each other in shock.

* * *

Wilon smiled warmly at the sight of both her sons dance with their mates. And to think she had wanted to find Vegeta a Saiyan mate… none of them was worthy more than Bulma. Her worry though was only one…

"What's going on in that mind of yours Wilon?" asked the elder Vegeta standing next to her. He knew her too well.

"I wonder if I have to drug them so they will conceive my beautiful granddaughter."

"Wilon!" hissed king Vegeta, silently telling her to lower her voice.

"I'm serious. I want Bra. What's so weird about it? If they won't let me have a daughter of my own because they think they're too grown up and I'm too old to have another baby, well the least they could do is make babies. I mean, I had Vegeta when I was 19! I'm still young. And Tarble- he hasn't even had his first baby yet."

The former king sighed at his wife's anger. "Wilon, you know they decided not to have a baby the first year of their marriage. Tarble and Vegeta are like night and day, where our first son got his mate pregnant before their wedding, our second one wants to take things slowly."

"Slowly my ass." She muttered, pissed that her granddaughter hadn't been conceived yet.

"Besides, what do you know, maybe they conceived her already but are not aware of it. You know how Bulma and Vegeta are, they're like rabbits. Sex is the only thing they can think of. Although Bra was born 14 years later than Trunks."

"And I care about this why?" asked Wilon looking up at him questioningly. "Oh wait that's right- I don't!"

The former king sighed and stretched his hand towards his mate. "I'd much rather have a dance with my beautiful and angry mate right now than discuss my firstborn's libido."

Wilon smirked and gave him her hand, as he dragged her on the dance floor.

* * *

Letting her eyes wander around the room Zana's attention was drawn to a girl she had never seen before. She had tan skin matching her crème colored dress that had little diamonds on it, a curvy body and wore her light brown hair in a bun. What caught Zana's attention though were her eyes. She wasn't a Saiyan, and she wasn't a human either. Although she had a human form her eyes gave it away. This girl had the dead eyes of a shark lacking any emotion but completely insincere, cold and dull.

"Tarble do you know who that is?", she asked nodding towards the unfamiliar face.

Tarble focused and took in her appearance. "Never seen her before, but she has a strange energy. She isn't Saiyan for sure.", Tarble shivered "I can't quite categorize her, but her soul must be cold as ice"

"Cold blooded like Therans you mean? Maybe she's one of Elia's guests?", Zana asked.

"No, although Therans technically have a cold heart they are still loving people, you can feel that in their energy. But I don't feel the slightest hint of any emotion or attitude in hers.", Tarble gave back.

"Let's ask Bulma who she...", Zana started when a woman next to her tripped over her gown and tried to hold on to her.

"Are you ok?", the blonde Saiyan asked helping the girl back to her feet.

"Oh why thank you dear, just had a little too much of the bubbly.", Mrs. Briefs answered in her high pitched voice and walked off again.

"How did this clumsy woman survive all these years?", Tarble asked himself always amused by his brother' mother in law.

"So back to… where is she gone? Tarble look!", Zana said baffled. Tarble turned his head to see the girl was gone.

* * *

Many many light years away the mysterious girl touched down on planet Gjialla. Gjialla was a rather secluded planet forgotten by the rest of the solar system it was in. Also it did not have to offer much, its soils weren't very prosper and due to the lack of population there was no industry as well. But that wasn't always like that. Years back the Saiyans had colonized Gjialla. There even was a big number of Saiyans living there, but as the original inhabitants increased dramatically in number they stared to revolt against the Saiyan regime under the rule of their leader Syla. The Saiyans defeated them and wiped the whole population off the planet. Some of the Gjiallans were brought to planet Vegeta as slaves and the leaders were all executed… all but one. Although they believed she was killed in a battle in the planet's capital, Queen Syla's body was never found.

The Saiyans did not bother much with it though since after the final battle they destroyed most of the planet. Walking along the city's ruins the girl made her way into the planet's old Capitol, which was damaged but still standing. At the end of the hallways was a big room with lights on. As she entered she found an alien, also kind of human form, who was brooding over papers that had her latest plans on them. She was very big, flabby one would say with crazy hair and purple circles around her eyes like a raccoon and blood red lips- When she noticed the girl's presence she looked up.

"Eda my servant you are back. What did you find out?" she asked.

"Nothing much, mbretëresha ime." Eda answered taking a bow for her Queen.

"You useless piece of metal!" Syla shouted and levitated over to her servant.

Winding up Syla sent her fist straight into Eda's face making the girls head fly across the whole room. Sparks emitted as her head fell to the floor. Eda's body started to swirl and out of nothing another head was build on her neck.

"The only purpose of your head is so it won't rain into your neck right?" Syla asked turning her back on her with Eda staring emotionless.

Eda was an Android created by a mad scientist on planet Earth. She was technically a cyborg since long time ago she used to be human. But unlike that scientist's other creation there was no trace of humanity left in her, which her dead eyes were proof of. On Queen Syla's only trip away from Gjialla she stole the Android in order to have support in her revenge for the Saiyans. Eda was powerful yes, but so was Syla. Syla was stronger and had her remote so Eda obeyed to her orders. Also since she lacked any human emotions, thoughts, or even a brain she didn't care much about being a servant and did whatever she was told. In a battle, Eda could compete with Saiyans. She maybe was a little weaker than them but she had the power to recover from anything as long as a tiny chip which lay in her left leg wasn't damaged. And this was where she was useful for Syla. The Saiyans didn't know her weakness while she knew theirs was their tail.

"Don't worry you stupid thing you'll soon be of use once our revenge is planned out properly" Syla laughed evilly.

"I think I can be of use already, mbretëresha ime", Eda spoke in her monotonous voice again.

"I don't think so. You couldn't even spy me any information on them. And as for a battle, well your complete dullness and lack of any human emotions may be an advantage, but they have an army while we are only two. We have to put them down one by one.", Syla replied

"But why should we be the ones to do that?", Eda smirked.

"What do you mean trashcan?",

"Why bother fighting them one by one? Let them do that for us. Destroy them from the inside."

"Eda, did you just actually have a bright moment?", Syla said surprised.

"If there is no sense rattling the system all you can do is break it. As much as they would overpower us on the battlefield there is one thing we are in advantage of: We have nothing to lose. While they return to their families after a battle, to people who love them, we don't. We don't need that. They are hostages to their own emotions. And although I never felt anything in my whole life I know one thing for sure; the worst kind of pain is jealousy and the impotence to fight it. It's a virus that infects the human heart and once it's spread dwindles into hate, violence and despair. This is the weapon we have to use. This will be our way to victory.", Eda spilled her plan.

"Beat them with what makes them human... What you just said actually makes sense. This is a great plan. Maybe I should punch off your head more often. How do you plan on doing that?"

"Give me some time to get into their inner circle mbretëresha ime. It may take some time, but once the fire is set it will destroy them, Believe me, I know what I'm doing very well. The Queen is the key. First I will isolate her from her best friend. Then I'll take her lover. The whole empire stands and falls with their king and queen's marriage."

"Now what makes you think that?", Syla skeptically asked not trusting her servants intelligence.

"Easy. Queen Bulma is the glue that holds this empire together. She brought humanity into the Saiyan's rule. It's about their colonies. Since she rules along with Vegeta they have experienced many improvements. They are treated as equal citizens with no difference to the ones living on Planet Vegeta. If Bulma goes, they will fear to be suppressed again, ergo they will revolt. And since the empire is so huge the Saiyans won't stand a chance against all of them. And believe me, once I turned the Theran queen against them the other colonies will fall like dominoes, and as the wheel is spinning they are doomed. So first let the Saiyan ruling classes destroy one other, and then let the colonies take them down while we sit back and watch."

As Syla considered her slaves words, she smirked. Soon, the Saiyan/Human empire would fall and she would be the one to hold the Universe in the palm of her hand and nothing would be able to stop her.

The sound of an evil maniac laughter filled the dark room.


	2. Intimate enemies

**A/N: SORRY.** This update comes after 3 months and a few weeks and we're SO not proud of that. I just hope no one has forgotten about this story because we haven't. It was just a writer's block.

Here's chapter 2 of The Revengers. It's not as long as the previous chapter, but it's not short either, so let's see what you'll think of it.

Again, sorry we haven't been active. We don't blame you if you have forgotten this thing even exists.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and subscribed- those keep us motivated, seriously.

Lots of love and apologies, K &amp; S :)

**P.S:** Mbreteresha ime, means My Queen ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intimate enemies.**

* * *

In a ruin on planet Gjialla an old man with a large bushy white mustache, and long hair was sitting in the dark. His legs and hand were chained to the wall, his head hanging, he was sleeping.

He startled when the door swung open and a ray of light fell on his face. In the door stood Eda, her dead brown eyes focusing on him.

"Get up Gero, Syla wants to see you.", she said monotonous as always.

The old man just grunted and looked to the floor. He had been carving out a miserable existence ever since Syla invaded his lab and took him hostage and Eda as her servant.

"What does that blimp want?"

"You have to upgrade me.", Eda said.

"Upgrade you?"

"My energy must be hidden. I need to be disguised in order to take down the Saiyans.", Eda replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The Saiyans? You? I created you, you won't stand a chance!", Gero laughed amused by the girls declaration.

"Shut up old man and do as you were told.", Eda returned without the smallest hint of emotion.

"Why don't you just kill Syla in her sleep and free me Eda? Why carving out your life as a slave of hers?", Gero said trying to pull free from his chains.

"It's not like I care. And she has my remote. I'm just doing what I'm being told."

"You are so dull Eda. I took out way too much of your human remains when creating you, thinking emotions would only make you less sufficient on the battlefield. But you turned out to be just plain stupid, not a treat useful in a battle either.", Gero yelled glaring at his creation. And just after he had finished his curses everything he just said was proved. Instead of getting mad like any other person would have Eda just stood there completely blank-faced only concerned about finishing her chore.

"Daft", Gero muttered and held out his hands for Eda to unlock his chains, while she just tore them out of the wall with a swift motion. Then she grabbed his wrist hard and dragged him along the dark floor, until they reached Syla's room. The circumstances the former Queen and commander lived in were substandard. Not that Gjialla was ever a pleasant place to live to begin with, but after the war and years of abandonment it had become one of the most depressing places in the universe. Syla was sitting on a ragged couch that looked like she had pulled it out of the trash somewhere, on her finger a ring with the Gjialla seal, the only thing that reminded of the planet she once ruled while now living in the ruins of her palace and dreams.

"We are here"

Syla snapped out of her thoughts to find Eda with Gero in tow.

"What do you want, fatso?", Gero snipped at her well knowing she won't kill him because she needed him to complete her plans.

Syla extended her arm to grab his face making the mad scientist howl. In her free hand she gathered ki.

"What is it that you think you can talk to me like that Gero? See this? I could release it into your face and nothing much would remain of you, you punk." Syla grunted.

"Bring it on", Gero hissed.

And as Syla made a move to release her blast he blinked only to find Eda without her head again when he opened them.

"See that? You did kind of good work on that. But now I need you to upgrade her. She needs a device that hides her energy!", Syla demanded pointing at Eda who was just sprouting another head.

When Gero didn't answer she tightened her grip making him gasp.

"I-I'll see what I can do."

"How long did it take you to get to Planet Vegeta, Eda? Syla asked while she let go of Gero.

"With instant transmission just a second, mbretëresha ime."

"So if Gero hurries up you could still make it to their party right? This would be the perfect chance to sow the seeds of discord."

"Yes Syla"

* * *

A door was violently opened as a couple entered the room without even looking around lip locked and not missing a part of each other's body. Hungry hands didn't leave a single place untouched and it felt like they were setting on fire one another's skin. It was that exact passion that had greatly factored in them getting together in the first place. And love. She would admit it and shout it to the world. He on the other hand was another story altogether. But as long as his significant other didn't mind, then screw the world.

She did a quick job of getting rid of his armor and as soon as she did her hands were all over his chest moving to find the zipper of his body suit. She could have sworn it was there the last time she checked. She knew there was a _damn_ zipper. But her hands affected by her horniness and drunkenness were not at their best. Vegeta put away her hand and pinned her down on the mattress; they would get rid of it later. On top of her, they passionately kissed and she started using her hands again, wildly running through his hair, down his torso and finally to his butt, grabbing it as hard as she could. Moaning from him kissing and sucking her neck and earlobe she started to rock her hips against his. Vegeta put a hand under her back to give her better support to in stimulating his sensitive parts.

She felt him move lower, first kissing each one of her breasts then moving lower on her belly licking it making her shiver and her breath got caught in her throat as he licked her wet folds. He evoked all these strong feelings in her, he was rough but she loved that, he was sweet but she loved that side of him too, the feelings were so contradicting- pain and pleasure- that it drove her crazy. He thrust his tongue in her and the blue haired queen felt like losing it. How a man could do so much to her just by using his tongue was out of her capacity to comprehend. She felt him remove his tongue and thrust in one finger as his tongue went to her sensitive nub, licking it making her moan even more and breathe harder. She grabbed the pillow and brought it to her face, biting it to muffle any sound as she started to lose control of her hips, moving on the bed, not even aware she was doing that. Vegeta put a hand on her hip to keep her down as he kept licking and thrusting in and out all the while Bulma kept moving. And as he thrust two more times she came, and she felt in heaven.

She breathed in and out for a bit, trying to calm herself and felt Vegeta lay down next to her. She smirked and as soon as she felt calm enough she moved on top of him, straddling him.

She lowered her head to kiss his neck sucking it, almost bruising him. Vegeta enjoyed every second of it. Suddenly she reached out for the nightstand and opened the drawer. Taking out the whipped cream and scarf she had prepared in advance, she was ready to play out her fantasy. "Take off your pants now." Following her order Vegeta got rid of them and was now fully naked on his bed when Bulma went to blindfold him. He first protested since he didn't like control being taken away from him, but his woman insisted on doing so.

"Come on Vegeta it will be more intense that way.", she argued and put it on anyways. Shaking the whipped cream she sprayed it onto him and started to eat and suck her way down his torso until his dick. Spraying some cream on it, not much was needed to bring it to rise.

With all the thoughts on his mind gone Vegeta allowed to let himself fall as she embraced him with her mouth. Relaxing he felt her playing with his member, licking the tip, and slowly going up and down. As he peeked from under the blindfold he got a glimpse of her applying some new cream to his manhood. He held his breath as she went to suck it off his balls and then worked her way up again. Bulma lowered her head and started moving back and forth again, but faster this time. This was when he got even more aroused getting all this feelings down there he felt himself coming closer to the edge… and just then, she stopped. Removing his dick from her mouth she kissed it on the side and then went on to it again. Going faster and faster, Vegeta loved it when she did that. This woman could make him reach places and feel things he never felt, and then it happened, he cummed right into her mouth

Bulma swallowed and licked her lips as she went to remove his blindfold and kissed him deeply. She loved the man to a level she never thought was possible. Sure she always knew she loved Vegeta; ever since the first moment she saw him years ago, deep down she had been attracted to him. How could she not; he was smart, handsome, gorgeous both inside and out, contrary to popular belief. She was aware Vegeta gave the impression of a dick to those who didn't know him but people who actually knew how to read between his lines knew he adored Bulma and Trunks, he loved his family, he was someone you could count on when in need. And he was romantic. Even if he didn't show it, she knew he was; she was the receiving end of his romantic mood. He could be sweet at times and to Bulma, it was all that mattered. She couldn't stand a sweet man 24/7. She needed a challenge which was exactly what Vegeta was most of the time.

As she felt him enter her, she sighed, completely content with how her life turned out. She ended up with the love of her life even though they went through hard times, she was still able to run Capsule Corp, she had a loving family who supported her craziness, she had fantastic in-laws, her husband's people adored her and she had her beautiful baby boy. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, making her days brighter and happier. Trunks was his parents' ray of sunshine. The only thing missing in her life was the fact that planet Earth and the human race were still blissfully ignorant to the existence of alien life. The paparazzi had made it their mission to discover where Bulma Briefs had gone to, where she lived, who was her husband and to see her child. They still didn't know the truth and she didn't know how she would break it to them.

Unwrapping her arms from around Vegeta's neck she cupped his face and kissed him deeply, feeling herself closer to the edge. As their tongues battled with each other, the only sound that could be heard in the room was their skin contact, moans and grunts. And as they grew louder and louder, while both lovers let themselves go, all Bulma could think was how blessed she was to have her husband in her life. She didn't care how the humans would receive the news; they had never been able to see what was past their nose anyway. She was on cloud nine, she was in love- she was happy.

And as she thought all that, in the warm embrace of her man, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Their room had a glass wall. Their entire wall was made of glass; you could see everything from the inside but from the outside it looked like a mirror. Their bed faced said wall so it was only natural they could hear every single noise on it. So of course they heard the rain droplets.

"What a nice weather to stay in bed with my handsome, warm hubby and cuddle up." Half said half mumbled Bulma completely asleep, burying her face deeper in Vegeta's neck. He had never been lazy, but even he would admit that the weather was perfect to take a day off and engage in different activities with his wife… all of them sexual of course.

As he too wrapped both his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, their eyes snapped open at the same time, the same thought crossing their mind:

Since when did it rain on Vegetasei?

It just didn't rain there. The red planet was the home of eternal summer! Sure it was summer, sure it was sunny, but it never rained.

As the thought crossed both their minds at the same time, most probably because of the bond they shared, the sound of a child's laughter filled the air. And it was a sound they recognized all too well because it was music to their ears.

It was Trunks. And he was happy.

They got out of bed, naked as the day they were born and they went to the glass wall, getting a clear view of the royal garden. Elia was there, playing with her godson, both twirling with their arms wide open, soaked but happy. Just what on Earth was going on?

"Can we go do that too? Pwetty pwease?" Bulma begged the king, her eyes getting abnormally wide, wider than they already were, fake tears making them shine more than usual. He knew exactly what she was doing and he didn't like it simple because he couldn't resist that look. But always caving in to what she wanted and making a fool of himself, soaking in the rain like an idiot, were two completely different things.

"No, you go. I'll just go back to sleep."

Bulma's smile faded a little and she had a disappointed look on her face, her gaze moving to the ground.

"Okay…" she said in a low voice, almost a whisper and he hated her with a passion in times like these. How could she own him like that?

"Ugh, fine you insufferable wench!" he said storming to the bathroom o take a shower and Bulma's face immediately lit up, a smirk gracing her beautiful face. It always worked. She loved being a woman! With the same smirk etched on her face, she followed her husband in the bathroom, closing the door softly after her. She'd be damned if she let him shower alone…

* * *

"You like it don't you my little bear?" Elia said to Trunks while twirling around, with him in her arms as the baby prince had his arms wide open. He was laughing gleefully, and that was exactly how the royal couple found them. "Elia will make rain fall down for you every single day if that's what you wish." She said, kissing his chubby cheek as he squealed at the sight of his parents.

"Oh wow." Was all Bulma said as her hair started to get damp from the rain. "I didn't know you could produce rain."

"Well, I'm not the princess of mermaids for nothing!" winked Elia, balancing the little prince on her hip "But yes I can produce rain. Trunks asked for it yesterday, and what our little prince wants, our little prince gets!"

"You're spoiling him too much." Said Vegeta crossing his arms. Elia just stared at him and burst out laughing.

"So what? Lighten up Vegeta, he's a baby. Aren't you little one?" she said, cooing at Trunks as he gave a toothy grin.

"Thanks hun. You know he adores you." Said Bulma, smiling at the duo. They were so happy and got along so well she could really trust the Theran queen with her son in case something happened, hence choosing her as Trunks' godmother.

"Aw do you baby? Do you?" Elia said, spinning them both around again as the little boy squealed once more.

Bulma smiled one more time and turned to her husband. "Sweetie, can you dry me? I have to go to the lab and finish up a few things."

Vegeta nodded once and stepped closer to Bulma. "Come on woman, those two will not be done anytime soon."

As the heiress agreed, they turned around and left without a sound, with Trunks and Elia being completely oblivious to everything around them, the rain being the only thing that had their attention.

* * *

Bulma was walking Elia to her ship, conversing about the latest happenings. The Theran queen, unlike any other time she had left her kingdom to visit her godson and his parents, had to leave again because of an emergency on her home planet, her staying on planet Vegeta being only for 2 days. Considering she always stayed on Vegetasei for at least 1 week, Trunks was not amused by the whole thing.

"Eda? No never heard that name" Bulma replied to Elia's question about the girl she had met yesterday.

"Oh that's strange, I first thought she might be a guest of yours, she seemed so human at times, but then again there was her strength and those numb eyes."

"Strength?" Bulma replied puzzled.

"Yes, it was when I took one of my late night walks by the river after the party which I do quite often. I don't know I just like to go incognito without guards sometime and as I was walking two obviously drunk Saiyans approached me and stared bothering me. She showed up out of the blue and put them to flight with ease. Sure, they were no elite soldiers but still Sayians.", Elia explained last night's occurrences.

"I can ask some people if you like but what's so important?"

"I might wanna make her my personal guard, she said she was interested, she is a really good fighter."

"Are you sure she can be trusted? We don't know her after all!", Bulma skeptically replied.

"Let's see, I have to find her anyway to thank her again".

"I don't know Elia… I have a bad feeling about the whole thing."

Elia laughed out loud, sounding too much like Casia in that moment, and Bulma was reminded once more of the still somewhat fresh wound the late queen's death had left.

"Loosen up B, I'm telling you, it's okay, there's nothing to worry about. You'll see. Gee, you're starting to sound just like Vegeta, ever the non trusting person he is."

Bulma stared at her look-alike and smiled softly. "You're so much like your mother honey."

Elia tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear and smiled back. "I wish I had met her, even if only once."

The Saiyan queen grabbed the girl's hand and gave her a bright smile. "She loved you dearly. And since she died before she even met you I made it my life's priority to find you. I feel at peace I did. I know wherever she is now, Casia is a happy person. Everything's good."

As the queens walked to the Theran royal spaceship, they kept being completely oblivious to a pair of void eyes watching them from afar, a creepy smile forming on her lips.


End file.
